postvirusriversidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ramone Cortez
Name: Raymundo Alejandro Cortez Alias: El Vaquero Age: 36 Height: 6'5" Weight: 120 lbs Species: Chameleon 1/3 Sub Species: Bearded Dragon 1/3 Bothrops 1/3 Ethnicity: Latin Distinguishing Marks or Features: Other than his attire? The black diamonds that line the extremities and the large black diamond on his back. Marketable Skills: Cattle Herding, Rope making and proper rope using etiquette, rifle and pistol maintenance, decent shot, hand to hand / Knife combat, stealth. Description: A wiry thin figure of the reptillian persuasion if standing would be about six feet on the dot; thin, but not to the point of malnutrition. His toned chest was covered with an incredibly old and bullet ridden grey jean jacket that probably used to be blue about a hundred years ago atop a stained and faded, though for the most part white Hooters t-shirt. The shirt was tucked into a pair of well oiled leather pants, held up with a homespun hemp belt with a customized cadillac hood ornament buckle. Old bugeye design goggles covered his bright yellow eyes, while an ancient rag of a bandana covered teeth. Atop his head sat a sombrero, which smoothed down the hairlike spines assosciated with the DNA given to him by mommy dearest. What was the gift from pop? You probably don't want to know, it might have something to do with the black diamond shapes visible on motorcycle gloved hands. Upon his feet were a pair of mismatched size eleven sneakers, one red and one green. To finish off his attire, a brown serape covers most of his form. Inventory: One black horse of fine quality, lengths of rope of different sizes and quality, saddlebags, four 40oz malt liquor bottles filled with tequila. One 1911, two clips of black talon ammunition, two homemade silencers, assorted clothing and a bullwhip. History: Born in South America was a rather strange hybrid, capable of shifting in and out of sight depending on the viewer's perception he was rather hard to find as a hatchling due to his stealthy nature. Then of course there were his bites, the bothrops DNA allowed for hypodermic canine bicuspids to inject venom into enemies. The venom itself was a potent liquid which thanks to the grinding halt of modern medicine allows for severe tissue necrosis to set in, the only fix for that was amputation. As a hatchling in the Cortez family he was taught to speak spanish, though his mother the chameleon came from a family that spoke english, which she taught the child who also spoke it fluently. Years later the lad decided to leave home and started travelling, he found his way to a small ranch outside of Cabo and learned the trade of the stockmen. He was a suitable rancher, a hard as nails stockman who took the dangerous jobs so he could acquire more cash and respect from his bosses, the more dangerous feral bovines and horses were caught and broken using the natural defenses of the male as an offense. Eventually the life of a stockman grew boring, he traveled Mexico as a gun for hire. Using his abilities to assassinate high value targets for small freedom fighting armies, he went by the name El Vaquero during these ten years of travel. At age 34 he found himself once against travelling, though this time his direction was north. He traveled north for two years atop a black horse, eventually finding his way to Riverside. The rest was history...